Fields of Gold
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: Sokka finds a broken Zuko after the 2nd season finale


Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Nor do I own any rights to Sting's Fields of Gold. If I did own either of those (especially any song by Sting), I'd be rich.

**Fields of Gold**

By Ryoko Porter

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley_

When I looked at him, I could tell that he was a broken man. All of his hopes and dreams were broken and scattered in the mockingly sweet wind. I hadn't expected him in a place like this, in a field of golden barley at the edge of what was left of the Air Kingdom.

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
_

I would've known that he was alone, even if the old man wasn't now traveling with us. His garb was less than tattered old Water Nation rags. I wondered where he'd gotten my people's clothing from so far away, but I was more curious if they were more symbolic of something than just for warmth.

_  
So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Among the fields of barley_

He finally saw me as he looked up from his previous attention to the grains that touched his hands. Hands that we both knew had destroyed lives, including his own. His intent look reminded me for a moment of the moon, of Yue. They both shared the same face of an understood but unseen unhappy destiny, like some poor creature that I had cornered and was about to kill.

_  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  
_

Then after what could have been hours, motionlessly staring at one another, his weight shifted unexpectedly. My guess would be that it was from malnutrition, judging by the hollowed look of his face, which would leave him so weak that he couldn't catch himself. And acting on some deeply hidden instinct, I went to catch him before he fell onto his nose - his face didn't need anymore damage.

_Will you stay with me will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley_

With the barley grass towering over us, I held him in my arms. I could feel that his body had gotten thin, so propping him up I gave him some jerky I had stored in my bag. I tried not to watch has he so greedily ate, ashamed of his desperation for him. As he did, I remembered that I should be mad a him, but as he once again turned his attention to me, I found that I couldn't be. Especially since his eyes pleaded for me to answer the most desperate of questions.

_  
And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
_

I didn't answer then, instead a hastily stood. But I hesitated in walking away, as he clutched my pant-leg. Looking back down into his eyes, I could tell that he was now begging me. I let him beg for a few moments, as I considered what he was asking. Then with little ceremony, I offered him my hand.

_  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken_

As we walked hand in hand, I thought of others who's hands I've held. Yue and Suki, were both so beautiful. But I said a silent goodbye to them, as I entwined my fingers even more with the rough ones of the Fire Bender who followed so obediently behind me. I knew that there would be a time when it would be I that would follow, but for now I would gladly lead. It's what made this so possible, our give and take equality.

_  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold_

Yet to say a spoken word to each other, we silently walked through the rippling waves of barley. If either of us were poetic, we might've realized that it seemed as though the wise Air Bending spirits were blessing us with a representation of both of our heritages. Water and fire, together as dancing harvest.

_  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken_

The battle for the future - for our future, was being fought. And we could join it, if only we could carry our battered bodies to the palace. We had stayed behind to stop the army that was to protect the Fire Lord. Appa had been with us also, giving us the strength to defeat the numerous, yet still perceptively small guard. But as great the bison was, he couldn't carry us now. So we trekked through the massive garden that surrounded the palace. Coming out of a small forest, I was surprised to find a small barley field a head of us. As we stopped a moment, I saw that the grass was tall and autumn had touched it, so like the field we had started our lives together in. He took my hand then, and guided me into it. But we had made only a few strides when I tripped, taking both of us down.

_  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold_

Lifting me up to my feet, we continued to walk hand in hand. And in my agony, I was poetic enough to notice that once again the wise Air Bending spirits were blessing us. As my steps slowed, I could see the waves of fire. But without watching where I was going, I tripped again.

_  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley_

You stood at the top of the great many steps that held your palace so close to the sky as it could be made. Your richly embroidered robes were wrapped kingly around you, and your black hair hung royally down your back. You had everything that you'd dreamed of, but still you looked down to the barley fields that surrounded your castle.

_See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold  
_

Katara's sons ran happily in the field, playing amongst the tall grass. It was late, and their mother was trying desperately to catch and bring them in for bed. They were dressed in simple blue clothing, and it made you smile to see them. They were now your joy, though it was a slightly bitter sort.

_  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley_

But as the older boy turned away from you, and the wind played with his wolf's tail, you could watch no longer. So you decided to turn in for the night, and you moved with a grace that time gave you back inside. Loneliness was easier to deal with when you weren't reminded if it.

_  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_

Just as you were making your way though, you could not help but turn back. The boys barely visible, you could only see your memories once again dancing together.

_When we walked in fields of gold_

And once again, you turned back in. Not letting Katara - who'd been watching you, see you reach for your neck to play with the simple bone necklace that was wrapped around it.

_  
When we walked in fields of gold_


End file.
